Murmurous Summer Symphony
by limited sanity
Summary: Sequel to Bliss in Pain! Snape is chaperoning a summer-holiday-trip to London. What happens when he and Ron share a room and secrets are found out? Warning SLASH and self-mutilation
1. Something Else Begins

Murmurous Summer-Symphony Chapter one: Something Else Begins.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply playing with them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is going to be SLASH, that means a sexual relationship between two men, so if that thing bothers you, don't read this fic. Okay?  
  
This is a sequel to my other story 'Bliss in Pain'. Go read that one first. It's very short so it won't take you long:)  
  
The Seventh Years had just finished their final exams at Hogwarts and were now sitting in the Great Hall on their last night at the school. The air was filled with a lot of mixed emotions; joy of being free from going to school, sadness of departing from friends and excitement at the knowledge that the whole world was at their feet! "So.got anything planned for the summer holiday?" Harry asked his friends. "Yeah! I'm going back to France. There were simply SO many things I didn't have time to look into while I was there the last time." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes, and said in a defeated voice "No. I have absolutely no idea. I mean.the twins are busy with their shop, Bill and Charlie won't be home until Christmas, Ginny is staying with Neville and is just isn't much fun to go on holiday with mum, while dad is at the Ministry, trying to work things out with Percy." "I know what you mean, mate. I've no idea what to do either." Harry said with a shrug.  
  
At that moment Professor Dumbledore got up from his seat at the High Table and cleared his voice. "If I may have your attention for a moment? Thank you! Now, first of all I'd like to congratulate all of our graduates and whish you all a happy and bright future. Also, due to the fact that a lot of Sixth Years have asked me for permission to stay at the school during the holiday, I've decided to arrange a small trip to London for all Six and Seven Years who have no plans for the summer." Cheers erupted from the Hall. After the war a lot of the older students had gotten quite close, and had no desire to say goodbye just yet.  
  
Ron gave Harry a huge smile. " Hey, Harry! We should go, you and I. It's bound to be a Hell of a lot more fun than just sitting around all day, eh?" Harry smiled back and him and agreed with Ron. Hermione looked a bit crest fallen. "Not fair!" she said. " I'd love to go with you, but I'm going to France. I'd love to say goodbye to the Sixth Years, before we have to start working after the holidays. Think my parents would object if I didn't go with them?" "Hmm, yeah. That would be my guess, 'Mione. I don't think you can just ditch your parents like that." replied Ron.  
  
After the cheers had died down a little, Dumbledore continued. "If you want to participate, you can report to Prof. McGonagall, and she will sign you up. Now, I know you're all expecting a long and 'inspiring' speech from me tonight, but I'll let you all get away easy. I just want to say: Please, for Merlin's sake! Take care of yourselves, and make the best of the youth you have only just started to live out. I know that a lot of you have been forced to grow up way too fast, but I hope the upcoming trip will make you forget everything that has happened the last few years and let go. It will be a perfect opportunity to let out all the childish urges you may have suppressed for a long time. Thank you all for listening to an old mans ramblings." he finished and sat down. More applause could be heard throughout the Hall, and at this Dumbledore raised his class and shouted: "To the future!" The students and teachers alike mimicked his actions and drank.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ron! Hey mate, are you all right?" Harry asked his friend. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Harry. Just dosing off a bit." he answered. Ron was in a strange mood; he didn't know what he wanted to do after the summer ended and everybody else began his or her career. At first he had thought that he wanted to be an Auror, but he had dismissed that thought after the war; working for the Ministry (and Fudge) was NOT something he had any desire to spend the rest of his life doing.  
  
He envied Harry and Hermione; they both knew what they wanted and had made sure everything would be ready for them by the beginning of September. Harry was going to play professional Quidditch and Hermione had been offered a scholarship to a muggle University, where she would be spending the next five years.  
  
"Earth to Ronald Weasley. The space ship is ready for take-off. Oh, Come on, Ron! I don't want us to miss the train!" Harry started to pull him up from the chair he had fallen into, but it had little or no use, since Ron was a lot taller and more muscular than Harry. "You know, Ron. You could make this a lot easier for me by getting up by yourself."  
  
Ron simply laughed and got up, grabbed his suitcase and walked towards the exit of their former Common Room. "What are you waiting for, Harry? Let's go!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You've got to be kidding! It's some sort of cruel joke, right? This just can't be happening to me!" Ron exclaimed when they were at the platform in Hogsmeade. "Calm down, Ron. He might just hear you." shushed Harry, and Ron got a hold on himself before he got too loud. "But it's not fair, Harry." he whined, "This last trip before the frightening and unknown future, has to be with Snape of all people! I just can't believe he's chaperoning this thing." Ron whispered to his friend. He knew that Harry had worked closely with the man during the war, and had come to grudgingly respect him, but Ron hadn't seen any good side to Snape yet.  
  
"Hey, come on. It's not that bad. Could have been Lockhart." Harry said. "Or Umbridge!" Seamus joined in. They all shuddered at that thought. "I can just imagine," Neville said. " Every time we were going to go out to get a drink, she'd stand in the doorway and say 'hem hem'!" "Scary thought." came it from Dean. "But Neville, I'd have thought you would rather be with that wench than Snape." "Nah, he's all bark and no bite. At least I hope so." Neville said while looking around to check if said teacher was around. "He's marked you for life, my friend." Harry said with a teasing note.  
  
At that moment they all heard a familiar voice shouting out. "Everybody get on the train now. It'll take off in five minutes!" They turned to look at the Potions Master, expecting to see the greasy bat they all knew, but instead of the usually black ropes, Snape was wearing black muggle slacks and a black, tight fitting t-shirt.  
  
"Wow, never thought I should see that." Seamus said. They were all gaping like fish, but quickly got moving. "He's not bad looking, actually." Neville said. They all turned to stare at him in disbelief. "Hey, come on. I mean it! If he gained a few pounds and started smiling, he'd be quite hot." "I never thought I'd hear you, of all people, say that Snape was hot." Ron said. Truth be told, he didn't think Snape was looking bad either, but no need to let the rest of them know that. Ron was only now beginning to come to terms with the fact that he liked boys just as much as girls, and wasn't sure he was ready to share it with the rest of the world. "I didn't know you were gay, Neville." Harry said. "Besides, I thought Ginny was going to stay with you for the last couple of weeks of the holiday?"  
  
"Hey! A guy can have friends, can't he? Besides, I thought everybody knew that I was gay by now. Well, I guess you have been rather busy lately, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Harry said, a sad tone creeping into his voice, but before Ron could comment on it, it seemed like he pulled himself together, and said in a much lighter tone: "Well, we don't have to worry about that anymore, do we? " The others looked at Harry, and Ron knew they were going to say something that would sound like they pitied him, and Harry hated that. "Nope, we sure don't. We're going on vacation, mate!" he said and flashed his friend a big and stupid grin. He received a thankful look from Harry in return.  
  
"I'm really excited to find out where we're going to live. Think it's somewhere fancy?" Seamus asked. "Don't know, chum. When it's Dumbledore that has arranged it, it could basically be anywhere from the most expensive Hotel in London to camping on the street." Dena replied. They all laughed at that, 'cause they all knew that he was right. You never knew when it came to Dumbledore.  
  
They hadn't found an empty compartment yet, and were still standing in the hallway with their trolleys. Thankfully, it seemed like everybody else had gotten onboard, and they wouldn't have to worry about standing in the way. "Ah, if it isn't Potter and his sidekicks." A voice drawled at them from behind. "Shut up, Malfoy. What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in Azkaban with your father?" Ron said. He knew it was cruel and completely uncalled for, but he just couldn't help it. Malfoy also brought out the worst in him. "You little snotty, weasel. I'll teach you the reason why someone should go to Azkaban!" Malfoy shouted, face contorted in angry lines, while he reached for his wand. "Stop!" another voice interrupted. Snape came stalking up to them, and wrenched Malfoy's wand from him. "What do you think you are doing, Draco? Tell me, you fool!" he said, and Ron thought Snape almost sounded sad. "I, I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just happened." Malfoy was looking at his hands in confusion. It seemed like he really didn't have any idea why he had done it. "You will apologize to Mr. Weasley, and then take place in a compartment far away from the rest of this group. If I see any behaviour like this ever again, do you hear me, Draco, ever again and I'll lock you up in my basement if that's what it'll take to make you stop such foolish behaviour. Do you understand me?" Boy, was Snape mad! Ron thought. He noticed the professor kept calling Malfoy for Draco. Why? "Yes, Severus." The boy whispered. He then turned to Ron. "I'm sorry Weasley. I don't know why I did that." Before Ron could give any response, Snape took hold of Malfoy's elbow, and bodily dragged him down the hallway. "Wow. That was a new experience." Neville commented. They all nodded, too stunned to say anything.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Phew! I did it! I wrote the first chapter:) Merlin, I'm proud of myself. Never thought I'd be able to get this idea down in writing. Hmm, lets see if I'll be able to come up with something for the next chapter soon, eh?  
  
Review and tell me what you think, but please, pretty please, don't be too hard on me, eh? 


	2. Dangerous Suggestions

Murmurous Summer-Symphony Chapter two: Dangerous Suggestions  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply playing with them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is going to be SLASH, that means a sexual relationship between two men, so if that thing bothers you, don't read this fic. Okay?  
  
The Hogwarts Express had just come to a halt at platform 9 ¾, and the students started getting out. If you didn't count the little episode in the hallway, the train ride had been fairly amusing; Neville had bought way too much chocolate, and had eaten 'till his stomach hurt painfully, and then Ron had given him one of the twins new candies that turned you into flobberworm for five minutes. Ron had told Neville that if was a small painkiller, and Neville had eaten it with a trusting face.  
  
Of course, when Neville turned back to his normal self, he immediately started planning his revenge on his friend. For the rest of the train ride, Ron had looked nervously at Neville; afraid he would get attacked if he turned his back.  
  
The others had found it all highly amusing, and couldn't stop teasing Ron, that he would get as good as he'd given.  
  
"Look, Neville, I'm really sorry about the stunt I pulled on you. Forgive me, will you? Pretty please?" Ron pleaded while they walked away from Kingscross Station, following Snape.  
  
"Forget it, Ron. I want my revenge, but we can put it aside for now. As long as you know I haven't forgotten about it." Neville answered with a sly grin.  
  
Ron could hear the others laughing behind him, and turned to give them a dirty look.  
  
"Oh, Ron, please! You couldn't throw a dirty look at anyone. Maybe you should take lessons with Snape. Merlin knows he's the king at giving dirty looks that'll scare you into submission." Dean grinned.  
  
"Yeah! That could be a lot of fun! Wonder where he learned it though," Harry mumbled to himself.  
  
"He probably took private lessons from Voldemort." Ron sneered. As soon as the words had left his mouth he regretted them. Snape had fought very hard in the war, and had almost died at one point.  
  
Harry looked mad at him and the others looked at him like they had just been slapped in the face. "How dare you, Ronald Weasley, to say that! You know better than to say such petty things." Harry raged. Ron knew he was on trouble now. He didn't know what sorts of things had happened between Harry and Snape, but apparently his friend cared for the young professor a great deal.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. You know I didn't mean it, right?" He apologized. "Why do you care so much about Snape anyway, Harry?" asked Dean.  
  
Harry looked at them, shook his head and said: "I can't tell you the whole story, but I can say, that he told me some things about himself and his past, that made me fell a lot more sympathetic for the man. Of course, when I told him I felt bad for him, he went completely mad, and told me he didn't need my pity. Poor guy, though. He didn't have an easy life, I can tell you that much." He finished.  
  
"You know, mate. You're beginning to sound a lot like Dumbledore. Not a very good sign." Seamus said.  
  
"Lemon drop?" teased Harry, and they all began to laugh. All except for Ron; he couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had said about Snape. Well, he could forget about that for the moment. All that really mattered right now was that Harry was beginning to laugh again. After the war had ended his friend had been getting more and more depressed every day, and Ron had worried a great deal about him. But every time he had tried to talk to Harry about it, the other boy had simply refused to say anything.  
  
Well, at least he was getting better.  
  
"Hey! Snape's stopped. Hmm, who's he talking to?" asked Neville while trying to get a better look at what happened.  
  
"He's calling everybody over. I think he wants us to take a taxi." Harry answered and started moving towards where almost all the sixth- turned- seventh years and the former seventh years stood around the professor.  
  
Snape gestured to four students that they should get into the cap, and then gave the driver their destination, and told him to wait at the given address for Snape himself to come and pay him.  
  
Then Snape proceeded to make sure the rest of the students got a cap.  
  
When only Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus was what was left of the students, they gathered more tightly together.  
  
Snape didn't see this, as he was busy talking to a taxi driver. It was a taxi that only had room for four passengers. That meant, that one of them would have to go with Snape. Harry looked ready to volunteer, but Snape didn't see that either, as he just grabbed the four students closest to him, and threw them inside the car. It then took of, and left Snape and Ron alone together.  
  
Ron noticed that Snape still had his back turned, at apparently hadn't noticed that he wasn't alone. Snape sighed loudly, rubbed his eyes and then called over another taxi, and turned around to collect his luggage.  
  
He then noticed Ron.  
  
For a moment Snape looked confused, as if he couldn't fathom why there would still be a student left standing with him, but quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Get inside, Mr. Weasley." was all he said, when the taxi stopped beside them.  
  
Ron didn't need to be told twice, and hurriedly got in. He looked out the window and noticed that Snape was helping the driver get both of their luggages in the trunk, and then sat himself in the front next to the driver.  
  
"So where are you off to?" the man asked Snape. He had short brown hair, and was slim of build.  
  
"To Hotel Stuart. Do you know where that is?" was the answer the man received.  
  
"You bet I do! I know this whole town like the back of my own hand, I do. I could show you around tonight, if you like. I get off at seven."  
  
Ron couldn't believe it! The guy was hitting on Snape!  
  
Snape didn't seem like he knew how to answer that question without being awfully rude. And you really don't want to be rude to a taxi driver. Even Ron knew that.  
  
"Well, I really don't think I have any time for that. I'm a teacher you see, and I'm responsible for a lot of children right now." He replied with an apologetically expression, and Ron could see that he was trying very hard not to say something sarcastic and biting.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you'll be able to get away once the kids go to sleep. If you don't want to wake them up in the middle of the night, you can just stay at my place for the night." The man suggested with a wink.  
  
Ron quickly looked at Snape to see how the man would react to such a suggestion.  
  
His feared Potions Master was blushing! He would never have believed it, if he weren't seeing it with his own eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure that would be appropriate." Snape answered, apparently struggling to get the blushing under control and failing miserably.  
  
Thankfully they had just arrived at the hotel, and Snape would be spared for any other uncomfortable situations.  
  
Snape got out of the car, told the driver he would be right back to pay the bill. He then turned to Ron. "Stay here, Mr. Weasley." And then he was off.  
  
Ron had never felt more nervous than he did at that moment. He was sitting in a taxi with the driver that had just suggested that he thought him and Snape should have sex tonight when the students had gone to sleep. Nope, he definitely didn't feel very well at that moment.  
  
The man then turned to him with a huge grin that shoved perfect white teeth. "Some teacher you've got. Must me pretty 'hard' to concentrate in his class, eh?" Ron really didn't know how to answer that question, without making it sound wrong. Thankfully Snape had already paid the rest of the taxi's and walked up the them. He had his wallet out, but it didn't look like there was any money left in it. It must have cost a right lot of money to get them all here.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" Snape asked the driver.  
  
"£75" was the answer he received.  
  
Wow. That's a lot of money, thought Ron. Apparently Snape thought so too.  
  
"What? That's preposterous! The others only charged me £45." He looked ready to go off now.  
  
"Sorry, mate. I have my orders." But the driver didn't look sorry in the least. Quite the contrary.  
  
"I don't have that kind of money right now." Snape admitted. The driver's smile widened.  
  
"Tell, you what. You go out with me tonight, and we forget about the money. Okay?"  
  
Oh no! This is not going to be pretty, Ron told himself. The driver was practically asking Snape to prostitute himself.  
  
"Fine." Snape sneered.  
  
Ron stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe Snape had just agreed.  
  
"I'll be here 19.30. Be ready for me by then." The man practically leered at the professor.  
  
Snape didn't bother to say anything to that. He simply walked away, and led the children into the small hotel. Ron studied the driver as he got out to collect the luggage. He wasn't bad looking, now that Ron thought about it. Tall, muscular with a slim build. He also spotted a slight tan to go with the brown hair. Nope, not bad at all.  
  
"Here you go, lad. Take care of you teacher till tonight for me, eh?" he said and winked.  
  
"Uhm, sure." said Ron and dragged his and Snape's luggage to the hotel.  
  
He stopped at the stairs up to the entrance hall. Bloody Hell, those suitcases were heavy. Just as he was about to drag them the rest of the way, Snape came to the doorway, and looked around.  
  
"Is he gone?" he asked .  
  
Ron couldn't help but laugh a little at that. " Yeah, he's gone. Told me to take good care of you, though." He didn't know why he shared that piece of information with Snape, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. "I'll bet. Bloody-taxi-driver-from-Hell." Snape said and bend down to retrieve his own suitcase. "Oh, damn it! These things are heavy." He uttered with difficulty as he lifted up. They weren't allowed to use magic here, so they couldn't make them was less.  
  
Ron was pretty sure Snape had brought books, by the look of it, and Snape really didn't look all that strong. He was rather on the thin side, but it still looked like he had slightly defined muscles. Ron knew that 'cause the t-shirt Snape was wearing was so tight that there wasn't much left to hide. Hmm, he did look rather feminine when Ron thought about it. Snape didn't have very broad shoulders or chest; he simply looked like a stick, with slight curves.  
  
"Here, let me take that, sir." Ron offered, and took the suitcase from Snape's grasp.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley. Come with me, I'll take you to your room. All the others have already gotten theirs." Snape offered Ron a small smile, and Ron caught a breath in his throat. Damn, that was beautiful. He quickly shook his head. He simply could not find Snape attractive. That was against human nature, as far as he was concerned.  
  
Snape strode over the reception in the small room, but cosy room. There was a sofa in one of the corners along with a TV, a coffee table and a computer.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we're all booked. There's only one room left." The receptionist told the professor.  
  
"What? But that's impossible. We booked enough rooms to fit us all here."  
  
"Yes, indeed you did. You booked 20 double rooms, I believe. There's one left."  
  
"Double?" Snape repeated as if he refused to believe what he was hearing.  
  
"Yes, sir. The man that booked the rooms told me they all had to contain two beds, sir." The poor guy at the desk told Snape. He looked like was really sorry he couldn't just disappear. Ron knew that feeling, 'cause he had felt exactly like that every time they had had Potions.  
  
Snape took a deep breath, and let out a shaking sigh. "Okay, just give me the key."  
  
Fuck! He was going to live with Snape!  
  
************************************************************************* Oooohhhh! There you go, kiddies! Next chapter you'll find out more about the whole date-thing;)  
  
Press the little button, and tell me what you think ^ _^ 


	3. The Stirrings of Desire

Murmurous Summer-Symphony Chapter three: The Stirrings of Desire  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply playing with them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is going to be SLASH, that means a sexual relationship between two men, so if that thing bothers you, don't read this fic. Okay?  
  
Ron followed Snape up the staircases to their room on the third floor. He wasn't sure he would have any sanity left when these two weeks were over, what living with Snape and everything, but he wasn't giving up without a fight.  
  
"Are you sure you've got them?" Snape asked him, lacking his usual sneer, referring to their luggage that Ron was currently carrying.  
  
"Yeah, I've got them. Don't worry, sir," he answered. No need to give the man a biting retort, when Snape was obviously trying to make the best of their situation.  
  
Snape stopped when they finally reached their destination. He unlocked the door, and held it open for Ron to get in without trouble.  
  
"Thanks." Ron gave the man a thankful smile while sweat was dripping from his forehead. He quickly dropped the suitcases, not caring about the fact that Snape would probably be irritated by it. He stretched his back and took a good look around the room. Merlin, but it was tiny!  
  
Next to the door was a white wardrobe and it went 'all' the way over to the other wall. Then there was a small desk and next to the desk were a bed, then a small table and then another bed that reclined with the wall and the only window in the room. On the wall opposite the beds was a lamp and a television. And a door to the bathroom.  
  
Ron opened the door and immediately regretted it. How could a bathroom be so small? Was it even humanly possible to fit in there? Oh, Snape might not have any problems, but not everyone was as thin as him!  
  
"Not much room to move around, is there?" Snape asked himself, and Ron knew that he wasn't expected to answer the rhetorical question, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"No, there sure isn't." He looked completely crest fallen at the sight of things.  
  
"Well, I guess I should ask you which bed you'd like?" Snape inquired. Ron gave it some thought. The bed next to the window was almost completely locked in, and he didn't think he'd like to feel like he was in prison. So hence the answer: "I'll just take this one," he said and pointed at the one closest to the door.  
  
"Fine by me," Snape said and walked over to lie down on his bed. It looked very graceless the way he simply tumbled onto the bed and laid there as if he was thoroughly debauched. It was actually a very good look on him, Ron thought.  
  
He couldn't help but stare at his former professor who now had his eyes closed. He looked incredibly young, actually. No lines around his eyes or mouth, it was all smooth, white skin. And his build could easily be mistaken for that of a young, tall boy. Ron stood there and wondered about how old the professor actually was. It was not easy to guess, for at that moment he looked no older than 18, but Ron figured he'd have to be around 35.  
  
Suddenly Snape opened his eyes and caught Ron staring. "What?" he asked in a sleepy voice, and stifled a yawn. "Sorry." He said, and moved to get up. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to stare, I was just." he didn't know how to finish the sentence.  
  
"Staring?" Snape offered. Ron gave him a goofy grin. "Yeah. Sorry, it won't happen again, sir."  
  
"Hmm," was all Snape said while giving him a calculating look-over.  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" he then suddenly asked.  
  
Ron looked at his wristwatch. "It's 17.45. Why? Oh, I see." He gave Snape a sly grin. "Better get ready for your date, sir."  
  
Snape sneered at him, then went for the bathroom door. A moment later Ron could hear the shower running.  
  
"Well, at least I now know he does shower." Ron mused. He sat down on the floor and opened his suitcase to unpack.  
  
It didn't take him long to do, since there wasn't much room to put anything, and that meant that most of his things would have to stay in his suitcase. He only bothered unpacking his clothes and put them in one part of the wardrobe.  
  
He then lay down on his bed, fished a quidditch magazine up and started reading. Ten minutes later he heard the shower being turned off, and the sound of wet feet on cold, tile floor reached his ears.  
  
Then the door opened and a very wet Snape came out with only a very small towel wrapped around his slim hips.  
  
Ron couldn't do anything but gape at the man. Snape was indeed thin, and it wouldn't hurt him to gain at least ten pounds, but he also looked absolutely perfect. All milky-white skin, and long, slightly distinguishable muscles. His chest was also nicely toned though he didn't have a washboard stomach by any means. The hipbones protruded, but wasn't in an anorectic sort of way. The towel didn't reach lower than mid-thigh and Ron a good view of the mans legs. Feminine, was the word that sprang to Ron's mind. No, that wasn't quite right. He did have slightly muscular calves it simply didn't look that way, because the legs were so long. The only thing that looked out of place was what almost looked like a lot of fine, long scars along Snape's legs.  
  
Ron quickly banished the thought, though and concentrated on the rest of the mans body.  
  
No, Ron simply couldn't help himself. He had to look.  
  
Snape apparently hadn't noticed or he simply didn't care, 'cause instead of saying anything to the teenager, he bend down to open his suitcase.  
  
Fuck! Ron could now see half of the mans arse, and suddenly he had a very noticeable erection. Damn the man looked good like that; bend over with his arse in the air. Ron had to control himself not just to simply go over there and have his wicked way with the man.  
  
But, Merlin, he was tempted.  
  
Snape had found what he was looking for; his toiletries, and stretched his back. Ron quickly grabbed a pillow to cover his lap, when Snape turned towards him.  
  
"Are you alright? You look a bit flushed." He asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Oh, uhm, I'm fine. It's just a bit hot in here that's all." He told Snape. A bit flushed indeed! He had to get out of here.  
  
After Snape had once again claimed the bathroom, Ron got up and said: "I'm just going to go out for some fresh air." And then fled the room.  
  
Outside in the hallway, he leaned against the door and willed his erection away.  
  
"Gods, I'm not going to survive this holiday." He said to no one but himself.  
  
"Hey, Ron! So who are you sharing rooms with?" Harry came running up to him followed closely by the rest if their friends.  
  
When they caught up with him, he told them that he needed a bit of fresh air, and they all went downstairs, and outside with him.  
  
"Snape," was the first thing Ron said when they stood on the pavement.  
  
"What do you mean 'Snape'?" asked Harry.  
  
"I mean, I'm sharing a room with Snape." He said and took a deep, and calming breath.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ron. It could be a lot worse! You could be stuck with Malfoy!" Dean said. Always the voice of reason, mused Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Besides, after I've discovered that Snape is not all that bad looking when he gets out of those robes of his, I wouldn't mind sharing a room with him." Neville jumped in.  
  
"Neville, come on! Stop joking, will you?" Seamus said. He looked at bit disgusted at the idea, that his friend could say such a thing. Then again, Seamus was known for being very heterosexual.  
  
"I'm not joking, and you know it. Just because you couldn't fall for a bloke doesn't mean the rest of us are blind. And you have to be very blind not to notice that Snape is very much dating material!" Neville stated with a very firm face.  
  
"Speaking of dating. Snape's got a date tonight." Ron shared with them.  
  
"WHAT?" they all shouted at the same time.  
  
"The taxi driver was hitting on him the whole way over here, and Snape looked like he would rather die, but when he was going to pay for the ride, he didn't have enough money left. So the driver said that if Snape went out with him, he wouldn't have to pay. So Snape had to say yes."  
  
"Ouch. That must have hurt for a man like Snape, eh?" Harry said with a grimace.  
  
"So, Ron. Why don't you tell us the real reason why you think it's so horrible to live with Snape?" Neville just wouldn't give up.  
  
"What do you mean, Nev?" he looked at the other boy with an innocent expression.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. Don't make me drag it out of you, mate."  
  
"Alright, you're right, okay? Snape's hot and I'm miserable." He said with as much dignity as he could muster.  
  
"You never told me you were gay, Ron." Harry looked at him with hurt in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron. You've never told us either!" the rest agreed.  
  
"I'm not gay. I also like girls. I've just only come to realise it now. Didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." This wasn't exactly the way he'd planned to tell his friends, but it would have to do.  
  
"So if you think Snape's hot, then I still don't get it." Neville said and looked very confused.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't like it either if the man was parading around your room half naked and wet, bending down to rummage trough his luggage!" Ron told him.  
  
"Are you kidding? I'd love that!" His friend shouted and looked envious.  
  
"He's walking around half naked? How half naked?" Harry asked with an interested expression.  
  
"With only a towel around his hips. Have you seen those towels? They're extremely tiny!" he said while gesturing widely around him. "Besides, Neville, it's not funny any longer, when you get a boner from the man and he then turns to ask if you're alright, because you look 'a bit flushed'!"  
  
His friends began laughing and teasing him. Then Neville asked: "Hey! Do you think he's still walking around naked?"  
  
"I doubt it. He has to meet that guy in fifteen minutes." He answered while conferring with his watch.  
  
"Somehow I don't think the guy would mind it, if Snape shoved up naked." Dean winked.  
  
That comment made Ron think of some of the things the driver had suggested to Snape. He shuddered.  
  
"What's wrong, mate?" Harry asked sounding concerned. Ron looked at him, and considered if he should tell them. Well, they were his friends, and Snape hadn't told him to keep quiet.  
  
"The driver told Snape, that if he didn't want to wake up his students late at night, he could always sleep in his apartment, and then he winked at Snape. You should have seen it! Snape was blushing!"  
  
"I would have smacked the guy, if he had said something like that to me. How dare he?" Neville looked ready to explode any minute.  
  
"I think Snape was trying to keep himself from doing just that. You know how taxi drivers can get if you piss them off." he said.  
  
Just as he'd finished the sentence a car pulled over, and out came the driver they had just talked about.  
  
"Hey there, kid!" he shouted to Ron and went over to them.  
  
"That's the guy?" Harry whispered and Ron nodded.  
  
"So, have you been taking good care of your teacher like I told you to?" he winked. Ron was starting to suspect the guy had a nervous tick, 'cause he practically winked all the time.  
  
"Yeah." he mumbled. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything.  
  
"So, you're the one who's going out with our teacher, eh?" Neville inquired. They all looked at him as if he was crazy, but the man simply laughed.  
  
"You bet I am. And a lovely piece of work he is." That damned wink again.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you understand, that we simply can't let him go out with just anyone. Would you mind terribly if I ask you a few questions first? Just so that we can make sure, that he'll be in good hands of course." Neville continued.  
  
The man regarded him for a moment, and then broke out in a hearty laugh. "I won't mind at all. Of course you want to make sure your teacher is safe."  
  
The boys looked at Neville and waited for him to start asking questions. They didn't have to wait long.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"David Daldry."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Thirty-two."  
  
"Where are you taking our teacher?"  
  
"To a club called 'The Wormhole'."  
  
"How long do you intend to keep him there?"  
  
"For a couple of hours."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I'm planning on taking him to my flat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Now, I think you're old enough to know why." He winked again. Ron was going mad.  
  
"Hmm, I'm not sure I like your intentions, Mr. Daldry. Our teacher is not the type that is looking for a one-night stand."  
  
"I think we should let him be the judge of that, don't you?"  
  
"I'm simply telling you a fact."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you are."  
  
"Why are you so interested in him?"  
  
"Come on. Look at him!"  
  
"Hmm,"  
  
"What do you mean 'hmm'?"  
  
"I mean 'hmm'"  
  
"Oh, I see. You're jealous." Wink again.  
  
"So what if I am?"  
  
"You're not getting him, squirt."  
  
"Who says I'm not?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Oh, and what makes you think you'll get him?"  
  
"He owes me money that he doesn't have. A lot of money, I might add."  
  
"You know what? I don't think I like you at all."  
  
"Well, no one said you have to." If he winked on more time, Ron was going to pull his hair.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Yes, indeed."  
  
By now they were both facing each other in a glaring contest. A deathly glaring contest. And, of course, Snape simply had to choose that moment to show up.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked in his teacher voice.  
  
"Some of your students are just a bit worried about you, very sweet. Shall we?" the driver said and slid his arm around Snape's slim waist.  
  
"My, aren't you looking fine?" he winked again! Ron started to grind his teeth. But he couldn't argue with what David Daldry had said. Snape was indeed looking fine.  
  
He was wearing what looked like a green, nylon t-shirt that was very tight fitting, and black slacks that hugged his arse nicely. His long hair looked like silk and was just begging to be ruffled by eager hands. Ron had a bad feeling that David was going to be the one to do that.  
  
Snape didn't seem to buy the mans complement, and simply sneered at him. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
"As you please," David said and led Snape to the car.  
  
In a few seconds they were off.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Okay, that was the third chapter.  
  
Remember to review ^_^ 


	4. A Tired Diamond

Murmurous Summer-Symphony Chapter four: A Tired Diamond  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply playing with them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is going to be SLASH, that means a sexual relationship between two men, so if that thing bothers you, don't read this fic. Okay?  
  
"I really don't like that man." Neville sneered when the car drove past them.  
  
"I think we all gathered as much." was the sarcastic reply he got from Harry. Neville had the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that no one took advantage of him." He tried feebly to explain.  
  
"I think Snape is old enough to take care of himself, Neville." Ron told him. In truth he thought what Neville had done, had been a good idea, but he really didn't want to think about in any longer.  
  
"Hey, come on. Let's go inside and watch some TV, eh?" he asked his friends.  
  
They all nodded their consent and followed him inside.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The time was now officially three in the morning, and Ron still hadn't gone to sleep. He simply lay in the bed and listened for footsteps. When was the man getting back? he thought angrily to himself.  
  
Ten minutes later he could hear someone coming up the stairs, and then someone pulled at the door handle. Fuck! Snape didn't have a key.  
  
Quickly Ron got up from the bed, and unlocked the door. The light was still on in the hallway, so he had a clear view of the other man. Snape looked very tired and his hair was rumbled together. A surge of anger passed trough Ron as he thought that it was probably Daldry's fault.  
  
As they stood there Snape suddenly collapsed. Ron quickly grabbed the man and carried him to the bed near the window. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you, Mr. Weasley." Snape rasped. "Hey, don't worry about it, okay? Now, Snape, I need to know. Are you hurt? Should I call someone?" he was truly concerned for the other man; Snape looked like he had a fever.  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. I just need to sleep." this was said, while he tried to roll onto the other side, but Ron could hear that Snape let out a groan of pain. "To Hell you are. What did he do to you?" Ron was really angry now, as he started to remove Snape's t-shirt. Ron gasped as he looked at the mans now bare chest. There were bruises everywhere! "What happened?" he breathed out. Snape looked away, and tried to cover himself with the white sheets. "Nothing that you need to concern yourself with. Now, just let me sleep." He snapped.  
  
"Get up." Ron ordered. Snape looked at him as if he had lost his mind, but Ron simply barked out the order again, and eventually Snape complied. They stood close to one another, and Ron noticed that he was a couple of inches taller than the professor. Snape also seemed to notice this, and looked surprised.  
  
"What?" Snape asked. "Why all this fuss?"  
  
"It's not fuss, you idiot. You're hurt, and you need to get some ice on those bruises. Take off your clothes and take a shower. I'll be right back." He didn't look back to see if Snape did what he had told him to, but Ron had the feeling that right now, Snape was not the one in control.  
  
He quickly ran down the flight of stairs and walked to the reception were a pretty girl with blond hair sat. "Sorry to bother you, but can I have some ice?" he asked. She looked up from the magazine she was reading, and simply stared at him.  
  
"Ice?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, ice. You know, frozen water." he said. Why couldn't the damn girl move it?  
  
"One moment, sir." She said and got up. A couple of minutes later she came out with a bucket of ice and handed it over to him. "Here you go, sir. Have a pleasant night."  
  
He didn't want to look closer into her last words as he ran up the stairs and came to a halt in front of the door.  
  
Damn! He hadn't taken the key with him! He knocked the door. "Snape! Open up, it's me!"  
  
The door opened and Snape stood in the doorway. Ron had a sudden flashback to earlier when Snape had walked around the room only clad in that bloody towel. Ron looked down the almost naked form of his former professor and then back up, only to blush when Snape raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I've got ice." he croaked out and held up the bucket.  
  
"Then by all means, do come in." The door was held open and he walked towards Snape's bed.  
  
"Lie down." He told the professor, who simply stared at him.  
  
"Why?" Good question, but Ron didn't have the answer to that. In fact, Ron could just as well have handed the ice over to Snape, but for some reason he didn't want to do that. "Stop complaining and get your skinny arse over here." Woops.  
  
Snape thankfully referred from saying anything about the comment, and did as Ron told him, and lay down while getting under the sheets.  
  
"Now just stay still," Ron told him and got up to fetch his own towel. He found it on the floor.  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" The mistrust in Snape's voice was clear.  
  
"Wait and see," he snapped at the man.  
  
The bucket of ice stood next to Snape's bed. He sat down next to the prostrate man, fished for a handful of ice and wrapped the towel around it.  
  
"Just hold still," he whispered and gently brought the now cold and slightly wet towel to the bruises. Snape hissed at the contact and tried to get away, but Ron grabbed the professor's arm and shushed him.  
  
"I'm not a child, Mr. Weasley." Snape sneered at him.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. " Then stop acting like one and hold still while I'm trying to help you."  
  
"I don't need your help. I can take perfectly good care of myself."  
  
Ron gave him a stern look at that. "Like you did tonight?"  
  
Snape fell quiet after that.  
  
"What happened?" Ron knew he was pushing his luck with the other man, but he had to know.  
  
"I don't think you want to know that." Snape cast his eyes downwards and look very fragile at that moment.  
  
"Let me be the judge of that." He said.  
  
"I," Snape began, but a knock on the door prevented him from going any further.  
  
Ron swore loudly as he got up from the bed and opened the door slightly to peek out. "What?" he barked.  
  
A startled Harry met his eyes. "Oh, sorry, Ron. Just wanted to check if you were all right. You looked kind of down before we went to bed, and I couldn't sleep because of it. You're not too worried about Snape are you?"  
  
Harry tried to look past his friend, but he couldn't see anything; Ron was simply too tall. "Is he back yet?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh, for fucks sake, Harry! Yes, he's back. Now, do you mind?" Ron whispered back at him.  
  
Harry gave him a knowing look and a crooked smile before answering. "Sure, Ron. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"It's not like that, and you know it," he said hotly, trying not to raise his voice too much. He didn't want Snape to hear this conversation.  
  
"If you say so, my friend. But it's not fun living in denial." Harry told him, threw him a wink and walked down the hall to his own room.  
  
Ron was stunned. He didn't want Snape! Okay, so the man wasn't bad looking, but that didn't mean anything. He closed the door and turned around. Snape had fallen asleep and the moonlight bathed him in silver. Ron felt his chest tightening, and he knew he was lost.  
  
He sat down on his own bed and took his time to look at the other man properly. It looked like his skin was glimmering with silver pieces in the light, and the black hair was spread across the white pillow like spilled ink. Beautiful, Ron thought.  
  
What had happened to Snape that night? If Daldry had so much as laid a finger on his professor, Ron was going to teach the man a lesson.  
  
He lay down and willed himself to fall asleep. Maybe everything would make more sense in the morning.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Review. Pretty Please!!!!!!! 


	5. Breathing in The Pain

Murmurous Summer-Symphony Chapter five: Breathing in the Pain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply playing with them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is going to be SLASH, that means a sexual relationship between two men, so if that thing bothers you, then don't read this fic. Okay?  
  
A/N: You wont be able to fully understand this chapter if you haven't yet read my other fic. Bliss in Pain. Go read it before you start on this one:)  
  
The sun was shining when Ron woke up. Slowly he raised he head from the pillow and looked around. Snape was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He fumbled after his watch at the nightstand and let out a yell as he fell out of the bed from pure shock. It was past noon! All the others must be waiting for him, he thought.  
  
He quickly showered and dressed, then stormed down the stairs to the reception. When he got there, he saw Snape sitting in the sofa, reading London Times.  
  
"Ah, I see you're finally up." he greeted Ron.  
  
"Where are all the others?" Ron asked and moved to sit down next to Snape. Said man raised an eyebrow at that, but refrained from commenting on it.  
  
"They've gone out to take a look at Harold's. It's not far from here."  
  
"Oh. So, why didn't you go with them?" he asked.  
  
"I couldn't leave a student behind, now could I?" Snape questioned him.  
  
"Guess not. Why didn't you wake me up?" Ron had hoped to spend the day with Harry and the rest of his friends. Being stuck with Snape wasn't in the plan. Or was it?  
  
"I thought you could use the sleep. I did wake you in the middle of the night." It almost sounded like Snape was apologizing.  
  
"Oh, no. You didn't wake me." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it. Snape gave him a look that clearly indicated the man wasn't happy with what he had just heard.  
  
"Why weren't you sleeping, Mr. Weasley? It was quite late." It was uttered in a silky-smooth voice.  
  
Ron knew he was dead if he didn't turn the tables. "Indeed it was, sir. Care to explain to me why you weren't sleeping?" Ron knew he shouldn't be talking to a professor like that, but Snape couldn't do anything to him. Ron wasn't a student any longer.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I wasn't sleeping." The other man sneered at ham.  
  
"All I know is that you were out with some guy called Daldry. Doesn't explain why you didn't come home until three in the morning, though," he said hotly.  
  
"Oh, but you were very eager to tend to my bruises, were you not? Besides, I don't have to explain myself to you." Snape was getting angry, Ron knew that, but he wouldn't let himself be intimidated by the man.  
  
"Fine. Then I don't have to explain to you why I wasn't sleeping! I'm not your student anymore." He retorted.  
  
"No, you are not. But I have custody over you on this trip."  
  
"Oh, and you've sure shown that you are able to take on that responsibility, haven't you? Going out with a stranger and leaving your students alone definitely shows true maturity." He drawled. Merlin, it felt good to finally be able to talk back to the bastard!  
  
Snape got up and left at that moment. Oh no, you're not getting away that easily, Snape! Ron thought. He followed Snape out of the main room, and ran after him up the stairs.  
  
Suddenly Snape turned around and snapped: "I didn't have a choice, as you perfectly well know. I didn't have enough money to pay the man!"  
  
"And why didn't you have enough money? I thought Dumbledore had made sure that everything was in order?" He had wondered how come Snape suddenly didn't have any money left.  
  
"He didn't give me enough, apparently. And I couldn't get more from the bank until today!" they were both shouting by now. It was a good thing they were the only guests left in the hotel. Dumbledore had made sure they would have all the rooms.  
  
"Then why didn't you tell him to come back today?" Oh, God! Ron was acting like a jealous boyfriend.  
  
"He threatened to call the cops on me! Then I would have to spend today in jail! I wouldn't be any good to either of you then!"  
  
"Was that why you let him beat you up?"  
  
Snape felt silent at that. " I didn't just let him 'beat me up', as you put it." He said bitterly. "He simply did it." Then Snape disappeared up the next flight of stairs.  
  
"Wait! What do you mean he just did it?" Ron called after him, as he ran to catch up with him.  
  
"What do you think I mean?" Snape shouted back as Ron grabbed his arm and spun the man around to face him. They were so close to each other that Ron could feel the heat radiating from the other man. "I didn't ask him to do it! I didn't ask for any of it, you idiot!"  
  
"What exactly did he do?" Ron asked him in a very serious tone. Snape turned his eyes away. "You don't want to know," he spat and struggled to get free. "Let me go!"  
  
"Listen to me," he said and shook the smaller man. " Listen! I do want to know. You hear me? I want to know!"  
  
"Why?" Snape's voice cracked. He almost looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"I," Ron began. " I don't know." He then gathered himself together. If he didn't play this rough, then Snape would never tell him anything. "Now, just bloody well tell me, Snape. Or I'll tell Dumbledore about this!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare?" it was more a question than a statement. Good, thought Ron, then he's taking me seriously.  
  
"Try me." He growled and pressed harder around Snape's frail arm.  
  
"He raped me! There, are you happy? Now let me go, you big oaf." Ron didn't pay attention to Snape's struggles any longer. He simply gathered man in his arms and whispered "I'm sorry,"  
  
Snape went still, but slowly began to relax. Ron felt the other mans arms hug him back. "It's not your fault, Mr. Weasley."  
  
At that moment Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean and now Ginny showed up on the stairs. They all gaped at the scene in front of them. Snape noticed this and pulled away fast, then he ran to his and Ron's room.  
  
Ron stood there and looked after the older man, and then turned his eyes to his friends.  
  
"Uhm, we were just talking," he said.  
  
"Yeah, right. And my name is Tom Riddle." Harry drawled. "Well, now I know why you didn't wanted me to stay last night, eh?" he teased his friend.  
  
Neville looked shocked. " Last night? What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing, Neville. Nothing happened and nothing is happening." he tried but he knew the others wouldn't believe him. He wasn't even sure he believed it himself.  
  
"We can always discuss that, but I think you should go after him. I don't think he appreciated the little display. You know what he's like. We'll see you later, mate." Harry said, and Ron hurried after Snape.  
  
Luckily, Ron had brought the extra key with him this time and he could let himself in. Just as he was about to open his mouth, he noticed that Snape wasn't in the room. Oh, right! The bathroom, he thought, and sat down on the bed to wait.  
  
When Ron had waited for half an hour, he was slowly losing his patience. He knocked on the bathroom door, and called. "Snape? Are you alright in there?"  
  
No reply was given, and just as Ron was about to knock again, Snape came out.  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. Weasley. Now just run along." He sneered.  
  
"No, you're not fine. You've just been raped, for fucks sake! And what were you doing for so long in the bathroom anyway?" he asked.  
  
"None of your bloody business." was the angry retort he was given. Snape was really starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Fine! Be like that." He snapped back, and walked into the bathroom himself. "Why can't the man just be normal?" he mumbled to himself. He looked around the tiny room. It was no bigger than 1x2 m. It had a shower with a glass door, a sink and a toilet. That was all. As he was about to walk out again, a small object on the floor caught his eye. He bend down to retrieve it and saw that it was a razorblade. With blood on it. Now that he thought about it, small drops of blood could be seen on the floor. Oh, not many, only a couple of tiny splashes, but it looked like there had been several more. What had Snape been doing? Had he been shaving? He decided to bring the razorblade to Snape, and then he would perhaps get some answers.  
  
Snape was sitting on his bed with his back turned on Ron. "You forgot to clean up after you. Oh, and I found this on the floor, too." he said and held up the blade.  
  
Snape spun around and his face lost all colour when he saw what Ron was holding. Ron tried to see if Snape had any scabs on his face, but he didn't, so he couldn't have been shaving with the damned thing.  
  
"What were doing with it?" he inquired.  
  
"Go away, Mr. Weasley. Leave things alone that you don't understand." Snape said and turned away.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want. I'll just leave you alone with this thing then." Ron spat and threw the razor on the floor before he stormed out of the room.  
  
Ron missed the hurt look that passed over Snape's face as he slammed the door shut.  
  
**************************************************************************** * Hmm, this was not easy to write. Don't know why really, it just was.  
  
Review and share your thoughts about this fic. with me:) 


	6. Obvious Hurt

Murmurous Summer-Symphony Chapter six: Obvious Hurt  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply playing with them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is going to be SLASH, that means a sexual relationship between two men, so if that thing bothers you, then don't read this fic. Okay?  
  
A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! They are what keep me going:) Read 'Bliss in Pain?'. If not, go do it ^_^  
  
"So, Ron, did you talk to Snape?" Harry asked him when he entered the room Harry shared with Neville.  
  
"Uhm, no. Not exactly." he answered a bit uneasily. He really hadn't been very fair to Snape, when he had yelled at him, but he couldn't help it! The man was just so bloody difficult!  
  
"What do you mean 'no'? I thought you went after him?" Dean said. They had all sought refuge in the same room.  
  
"Well, I did, but we didn't really talk that much," he didn't know what else to say, but from the leering and jealous looks he was getting from Neville, he knew they all had the wrong idea. He'd better say something quick...  
  
"Nothing happened! He was in the bathroom when I came in, and when he finally decided to come out he was acting all bitchy, so I didn't feel like starting a conversation. I went into the bathroom to calm myself, and then I saw a razor on the floor and splatters of blood. I figured he must have been shaving, but he didn't have any marks or scabs on his face. When I asked him about it he went all 'it's none of your business, Mr. Weasley', so I threw the blade at him and left the room." He finished.  
  
Harry had gone completely white, Dean and Seamus gave each other a knowing look and Neville looked ready to kill Ron.  
  
"You bloody great idiot! You thought he used the razor for shaving? How stupid can you get?" Neville shouted at him.  
  
Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and made him sit down. "He couldn't have known, Nev. It's not very common among pure-blooded families to know about such things."  
  
"What things? What are you talking about?" Ron was starting to get confused. What sort of things were they on about?  
  
"Ron, you'd better sit down." Dean said, and guided him over to a chair.  
  
The rest of the group looked at Harry, and the boy understood that he had to start. " Well Ron, think about it. What do you do with a razorblade?" his friend asked. Ron knew immediately that Harry wasn't going to make it easy for him.  
  
"You shave or cut with it," he replied.  
  
"You've already told us that he didn't use it for shaving, so he must have cut something with it, right? What do you think he was cutting, Ron? Think hard."  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps he's got a corn?" Ron suggested.  
  
"That could be a possibility, of course." Seamus said. "Ron, when you saw Snape come out after he showered, did you notice if he had any scars on him?"  
  
"Scars? Well, now you mention it, he did have some very thin scars on his legs. A lot of them, actually." Suddenly he understood what they were talking about. "Surely, you don't think he used the razor to hurt himself deliberately, do you?" Why would anyone do that?  
  
"That's exactly what we think. Besides, Snape seems very likely to be a cutter." Neville half mumbled.  
  
"What's a cutter?" Ron asked. He was beginning to feel very stupid  
  
"It's someone who cuts him- or herself with the purpose of inflicting pain on their body. Most often it's people who's depressed or mentally in pain. When you hurt on the inside it's not always easy to understand, so sometimes these people cut themselves to make their pain easier to understand."  
  
"Oh," was all Ron could say. "I really behaved like an ass towards Snape, didn't I?" He already knew the answer.  
  
"You're bloody well right, you did. Now, you'd better go and talk things over with him. And this time without making it worse!" Neville shouted. Wow, he certainly was protective about Snape, Ron thought.  
  
"I'll just go then," He got up and walked to the door, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Good luck," he heard Harry whisper, before he was once again on his way to talk to the Potions Master.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Sir?" he asked as he entered their bedroom. Snape was asleep on his bed.  
  
"Sir, I need to talk to you." He spoke a little louder this time, and the man began to stir.  
  
"What is it, Mr. Weasley? If you've come to yell some more, I would appreciate it if you could wait for another hour. I have a tremendous headache, you see." Snape squinted up at him.  
  
"I don't want to yell at you, I want to talk," Ron began. How did you ask your ex-professor if he cut himself? And if that wasn't enough to worry about, Ron had a nagging feeling that he ought to have a damned good excuse to ask that in the first place. So why did he even care?  
  
Snape didn't say anything, but he sat up in the bed, so Ron took that as a sign to go on.  
  
"The razor," he began but stopped as he saw Snape flinch. It's true then, he thought.  
  
"What about it?" the other man snapped angrily. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"I know what you used it for. Would you like to talk about it?" Ron said in a careful tone as if not to frighten Snape.  
  
"What ever it is you think you know, I would strongly advise you to stay out of it." Snape started to get up and move towards the door.  
  
Ron quickly ran over to him and grabbed him by both arms. "Listen to me, Snape. I know you cut yourself and that you must be in a lot of pain because of the rape, but I want to know why you think it necessary to hurt yourself like that."  
  
All Snape could do was to stare at the floor as if it held the answers to everything, but eventually he had to say something.  
  
"I, I do not cut myself, Mr. Weasley. Where did you get that idea from? Potter?"  
  
"No, Snape! I'm not about to let you deny it and then walk away. You're staying with me right here until you've told me everything!" Damn it all to Hell. Why couldn't the man just talk?  
  
"Everything? What makes you think that I'll ever tell you anything? What gives you the right to ask me these questions?" Snape asked him.  
  
Ron didn't have an answer to that, and, to be honest, he didn't want to give one.  
  
"You're asking me why? Well, that's simple," he fumbled for words and Snape gave him 'a look' to let Ron know, that he would never tell him anything of he didn't come up with something fast. And it had better be good.  
  
"Then pray tell, why don't you tell me the reason, and I'll consider telling you what you want to know," Snape smirked. No way the boy was going to come up with anything.  
  
Think fast Ron. Think FAST! " Because I care about you." He blurted out. Oops, not the best thing to say to your sour Potions Master.  
  
"You care about me? What sort of inane nonsense is that?" Snape was starting to get really angry now.  
  
"It's not nonsense. It's true! I do care about you." Yes, he did, Ron thought. He did truly care about Snape. He might even care a bit too much.  
  
"You listen to me, Mr. Weasley. You do not care about me, okay? You're not supposed to even like me, let alone care." The slighter man was no beginning to struggle against the hold, but Ron refused to let go.  
  
"No, it's not okay, 'cause I can't just stop caring." and with that he kissed Snape.  
  
************************************************************************** UUHH! Evil cliffhanger! How is Snape going to respond to the kiss?! Well, you'll all find out in the next chapter.. In the meantime please review! 


	7. Fleeing Yet Again

Murmurous Summer-Symphony Chapter seven: Fleeing yet again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K Rowling. I'm simply playing with them for a while.  
  
Warning: This is going to be SLASH, that means a sexual relationship between two men, so if that thing bothers you, then don't read this fic. Okay?  
  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews:) I'm really glad you like my story. Special thanks to nikied. Oh, and I'm working on the next chapter to Forbidden Feelings, so I'm hoping that there'll be an update soon!  
  
"You listen to me, Mr. Weasley. You do not care about me, okay? You're not supposed to even like me, let alone care." The slighter man was no beginning to struggle against the hold, but Ron refused to let go.  
  
"No, it's not okay, 'cause I can't just stop caring." and with that he kissed Snape. *************************************************************************  
  
OH MY GOD! He was kissing Snape! And it felt sooooo good, Ron thought.  
  
But Snape seemed to gather himself after the initial shock and pushed away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he shouted. Not exactly the response Ron had hoped for, but, well, nothing with Snape had ever been easy.  
  
"Uhm, kissing you," Ron answered. He knew it had been a rhetorical question, but he just loved answering those just to piss people off.  
  
"Yes, I noticed that, Mr. Weasley, thank you very much. Now, I want to know why." Snape looked like he was really angry and gave Ron his best death- glare.  
  
But since Snape was no longer taller than him and the fact that he looked very sexy the way he glared, Ron had a hard (pun intended) time to gather his thoughts and give a qualified answer.  
  
"Well," he began. "I already told that I care about you." Ha stated as if that was enough the answer Snape's question fully.  
  
"You care about me, so you kiss me? Is that it? I think you'd better come up with a better excuse than that. I will NOT be part of your little joke!"  
  
"Joke? You think I'm pulling a joke on you? Why would I do that?" This was definitely not going as Ron had hoped. Why did Snape have to act so, so, so Snape-ish?  
  
"Why? Oh well, let's think about that for a second, shall we. One of the reasons could perhaps be, that I've treated you all like shit for the past seven years? Or, could it be, that none of you Gryffindors like me one ounce? That you hate me just as much as I hate you? So you've told your little friends about what happened to me the other night, and you all thought it an appropriate revenge to do this to me! Is that it?" Snape shouted and looked like he was almost in tears.  
  
Oh fuck, Ron thought. Why hadn't he thought about that? How could he have so blatantly forgotten that Snape had just been raped? Idiot! "Snape, I'm so sorry. I didn't think," he started but Snape cut him off.  
  
"You're damned right you didn't think! Now, just leave me alone! I really have no desire to listen to your pitiful excuses." Snape finished and walked out the door.  
  
"Shit! Now I'll have to tell the others what happened. I just hope Neville doesn't kill me," he mumbled to himself and went off towards Harry and Neville's room, while wondering why one of them always ended up storming out of the room when they tried to speak to each other.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Okay, I know it's short. Please forgive me, but my muse just died and I'm still grieving. That and I now find myself without a muse. Would any of you out there happen to know where I can find a new one? Please review! 


End file.
